World O'Power
by spydalek
Summary: When the world loses power, the M.I.High spies need help from Tom Smith, the Doctor's Son, and three old agents! Follows on from "Memories Reawakened"  Slight Oscar/Avril and Rose/Snoop
1. Chapter 1

**And here it is! Chapter One of 'World O' Power', enjoy. I bring back some old members as well. ;)**

**World O' Power**

"Sometimes, just sometimes, the world loses power. And in those instances, that's the reason World O' Power is around. We provide the world with power, for a price. £50 for 12 hours, and £100 for a whole day."

* * *

Tom Smith sat in the main headquarters of M.I.9, in Stark's office, with Rose Gupta, Oscar Cole, Carrie Stewart, Avril Franklin and Scoop Doggy (Well, his real name is Timothy Hinklebottom, but everybody calls him Scoop). Chief Agent Stark was sat at his desk, with Frank standing behind him. "The power of the world is disappearing." said Stark, standing up. "And we need you to find out why."

"World O' Power." said Tom, looking at his watch. The APW, it does almost everything you can think of. Sort of. Well, mostly. "We have to find out as much as possible about them as we can."

"And who's in charge here!" asked Stark, angry. Tom stood up and snapped "Sorry, but I am the oldest in this room!"

"Fine." said Stark, looking him in the eye. "You take this briefing!" Tom smirked and swapped places with Stark. "Alright, here's our plan. You lot back to your base, try and get some information about World O' Power. Then once you know where it's HQ is, try and infiltrate it. I need to head back to Ridgeton, I left something in the M.I.10 base." I told the group. They nodded and walked out the room. Frank and Stark stayed behind. "You're good at that." said Frank, smiling. I smiled back and Stark said "How come you're so good at that?"

"My Mum's a very wise go... person." replied Tom, smiling. He looked at his other arm and said "Right, I'll see you in a bit. I've got a date with Ridgeton."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Rose, Oscar, Carrie, Scoop and Avril walked into Saint Hopes. The five of them headed towards the Caretakers Storeroom.

* * *

They walked into the hidden base, to find Daisy Miller, Blane Whittaker and Lenny Bicknall. "Hello Rose." said Lenny, with a smile. Rose smiled and said "What are you doing here?"

"Our old friend from M.I.10 said he needed our help, and we happened to be in Ridgeton looking for young students to train." replied Blane, standing up. "It's good to see you again, Rose."

"You're not quite the nerdy dresser I remember, Rose." said Daisy, laughing. Rose laughed and said "It's good to see you three again."

"And we're going to need all the help we can get." came a voice from the shadows. The seven of them turned to the side and Tom stepped out of the shadows. "Listen, World O' Power is a big organisation, I did a quick search before I came here, they've got factories all other the world."

"Wasn't that our job?" asked Rose, confused. Tom laughed and said "Yeah, I got bored. Sorry. But, I haven't found the main one. We need to work out our first move."

"Is there a factory in London?" asked Lenny, looking at Tom. Tom nodded and said "Yeah, I can get the map up if you want."

"Good, then I say Blane tries to infiltrate it with the help of the other members, while Rose stays here and tries to dig up some dirt on World O' Power."

"Well, I like that plan, but this only takes three, four at the most." replied Tom, looking round the group. "Oscar, Blane, Scoop and I will go. The rest can stay here and help dig out up some dirt."

"But Tom..." started Rose, looking at him. He stared at her and said "No buts Rose. Stay here! You remember what happened last time you lot disobeyed my orders." Rose went quiet, and took a seat at the computer. Tom, Oscar, Blane and Scoop left the room.

* * *

A few minutes later, Rose was sat typing away at the computer. Daisy and Avril were sat around her. "What did happen last time?" asked Avril, confused. Daisy looked at Avril, then at the screen. "Found anything yet, Rose?" she asked, trying to ignore Avril's question. Rose looked up from the screen and said "They have billions of Factories around the world. There's one thousand in England alone. And you don't want to know how many are in America."

"Wow, that's a lot." said Daisy, just as the lift opened and both Frank and Lenny walked out, with Carrie behind them. "You lot found anything interesting?" asked Frank, smiling. Avril looked at him and asked "What happened last time Tom was here?"

"Ah, well, we don't want to talk about that." said Lenny, frowning. "The head of M.I.9 has only just forgiven him for it." Avril nodded and turned back to the computer's.

* * *

At the same time, Tom, Oscar, Scoop and Blane were sneaking round the back of the factory. "Alright, do exactly what I tell you, unless we split up, then make it up." said Tom, quietly. He looked at the group, who nodded, then took out a pair of glasses from his pocket. He put them and quickly scanned. "Alright, it's safe. There's nobody here." he said, taking the glasses off. He put them back in his pocket, and turned round. Blane, Oscar and Scoop weren't there. "Guys?" he asked, looking around. There was nothing. He sighed, this was going to be harder than he thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at base. Rose, Daisy, Avril, Carrie, Lenny and Frank were having a look through many papers. "There's nothing here!" said Frank, throwing the paper he had in his hand on the floor. Just as "Tom to base, come in base." came though the speakers in the computer. Rose put her hand on the microphone and asked "What is it?"

"There's something wrong." he said, distressed. "The boys have gone missing! The kidnappers didn't appear on the scanner."

"Don't trust a computer!" said Frank, talking into the microphone. Tom sighed and said "I know that, Frank. I'm heading back to base. I'll see you in a minute."

"I hope nothing has happened to Oscar!" said Avril, scared. Daisy took a seat and sighed. "Blane can take care of himself." she muttered, just loud enough for Rose to hear her. Rose sighed and said "And Scoop. They can both take care of themselves." Daisy smiled, and Tom appeared out of the shadows. "I'm sorry about that." he said, frowning. "I didn't mean to let my guard down. Sorry."

"It's not your fault, Tom." said Frank, placing his hand on Tom's shoulder. Tom looked at him and said "But it is. I know exactly who runs World O' Power. That's the problem."

"Who runs it?" asked Daisy, frowning, afraid to know the answer. Tom frowned and said "My worst enemy. Tom Saxon!"

"Oh great, we're in the hands of the son of our one day Prime Minister!" said Avril, looking at Tom. He frowned and said "Sadly, you don't know how true that is."

* * *

Meanwhile, over at the Headquarters of World O' Power. Blane, Scoop and Oscar woke up in a room, by themselves. "Where are we?" asked Blane, looking around. "And where did Tom go?"

"I'm right here." said a voice, at the doorway. "But I'm not the Tom you're looking for." He let out an evil laugh, and walked in. "Hello you three."

"Who the hell are you?" snapped Oscar, looking him in the eye. The guy laughed and said "The name's Tom Saxon, but you can just call me Saxon."

"What do you want with us?" asked Scoop, standing up. Saxon let out another laugh and said "Oh, I just want your friend, Mr Smith. It's my business partner that wants you."

"You won't get Tom." said Blane, looking Saxon in the eye. "He's too clever for you."

"We're evenly matched." replied Saxon, looking at Blane. "You know of him?"

"I know he's behind you." said Blane, smirking. Saxon smiled and turned round. Only to find nothing. He scowled and turned back round, and found the three boys running. "Oh, you can run," he said, smiling. "But you can't hide."

* * *

"I've found it!" said Tom, taking a seat in front of the computer. "There is more than one side to a story. " Daisy looked at him, confused. As Tom continued "There is never a past without memories."

"Huh?" asked Daisy, confused. Tom shook his head and said "Nothing, just something a wise young girl told me a few weeks back." before adding "We better act fast, I've been working out where the main HQ is."

"And Frank's got a taxi for you five." said Lenny, walking into the room with Frank. Avril, Carrie, Rose and Daisy all turned round to face them. "Well done!" said Tom, jumping up from the seat. "Come on then, Allons-y!" He ran towards the lift and jumped inside. The others shook their heads, and followed him inside.

* * *

The five of them took a seat in the taxi, smiling. "Where to?" asked the driver, looking at them. Tom told him the address of the World O' Power Headquarters, and the driver nodded. "Right, when we get there, Rose and I will try and find where the power is being kept, while Carrie, Avril and Daisy, you try and find the boys." explained Tom, smiling. The four nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the main room of the World O' Power headquarters, the Grandmaster, his face covered in his scarf and he had General Flopsy in his arms, was stood at a screen, when Saxon joined him. "You let them escape." said the Grandmaster, simply. Saxon smirked and said "They won't get very far."

"How do know this?" asked the Grandmaster, confused. Saxon smiled and said "The place I put them, it's the middle of a maze. Only I know the way out."

"Ingenious." replied the Grandmaster, clearly smirking behind his scarf. Just as alarms started blaring. "Them brats!" snapped the Grandmaster, looking at the screen, it was showing five children sneaking into the base. Saxon smiled and said "Welcome to my parlour, said the spider to the fly." before walking off.

* * *

Tom, Avril, Rose, Carrie and Daisy stopped infront of two big buildings. Tom took one look at his watch, and said "Alright, Rose and I take this building..." before pointing to the one to the right, then he pointed to the one to the left and said "Avril, Carrie and Daisy, you take that one." They nodded, and Tom threw Daisy his watch. "You'll need that." he said, smiling. Then they split up.

* * *

Daisy took the lead, with Carrie in the middle and Avril at the back. They walked into the building and were met with three ways. Carrie looked at the two of them and said "Split up?"

"No, we stay together." said Daisy, looking around. "My boyfriend is in here somewhere." Daisy frowned, and then pointed to the one in front. "There are three heat patterns coming from this way." she said, looking at the watch. Carrie and Avril looked at each other and Avril said "Personally, I'm with Carrie, we should split up." just as another voice appeared from the way Daisy was pointing. "I heard voices, come on!" it said, and Avril smiled. "It's Oscar!" she said, smiling. Daisy smiled and heard another voice say "Daisy? Is that you?"

"I'm here!" she shouted, smiling. "I'm here, Blane!" The three voices soon had bodies, as Oscar, Blane and Scoop walked over to them. "Is Rose here?" asked Scoop, looking around. Blane and Daisy were hugging, and Oscar was making for the door. "Sorry, Scoop, she went with Tom. They're in the other building." said Carrie, with a frown.

"It's a trap!" said Oscar, breaking into a run. "We have to tell Tom and Rose!"

* * *

However, they had already found out, because Saxon now had a gun pointed at Rose, who was handcuffed to a pole, while Tom was allowed to roam the room, completely free. "Tom, if you do anything silly, I will shoot your friend." he said, sternly. Tom smiled and simply said "Κάν 'το!"

"Fine, I will." he said, his hand shaking. Tom put on a serious expression and said "Saxon, I know you. Put the gun down." Saxon suddenly stopped aiming the gun at Rose, and moved it to face Tom. He fired twice, and Tom fell to the floor, gold blood rushing out of his two hearts. And Saxon walked off, leaving Rose handcuffed, crying, and Tom on the floor, bleeding. "Don't... worry..." said Tom, weakly. "I'll... be... back... Nanogenes... will... do... their..." he didn't finish his sentence because he fell onto the floor, dead, the lack of blood. Rose let out tears.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Carrie, Oscar, Scoop, Blane, Avril and Daisy ran in. They spotted Tom on the floor first, a pool of blood around him. Then Blane and Daisy spotted Rose handcuffed to the pole, crying. "Rose! What happened?" asked Daisy, running over to her and pulling out her pencil communicator. Daisy placed it over the lock on the handcuffs and they clicked open. "Thank you." said Rose, smiling. Daisy smiled then looked at Tom. "What happened to him?" she asked, frowning. Rose frowned and said "He was shot twice by Saxon, protecting me." The three of them joined the other seven around Tom. Rose took a look at his wrist and said "This wrist thing is some sort of teleport!" before looking at it properly. She smiled and said "We can get back to base quickly. That's the last place Tom went." The eight nodded, and Rose said "Hold onto him." before pressing the button on the wrist watch.

* * *

They landed in a heap on the floor of the M.I.9 base, underneath Saint Hopes. "We're back!" said Daisy, smiling. Before looking at Lenny and Frank, who were staring at them. "Tom's bleeding. We need to save him." she said, and Lenny frowned. Before the rest of the group parted from Tom, he was still bleeding. "Wait a minute, why does he have gold blood?" asked Scoop, confused. Rose frowned and said "Ask Tom when he wakes up, Scoop." before looking at Frank. "Save him." she pleaded, with a frown. Frank nodded, and cleared a table for Tom to be lifted onto. He covered it with a cloth and said "Lift him up then." Blane nodded, and him and Scoop lifted him onto the table.

"Alright, you five have got lessons you need to be in." said Frank, looking at Carrie, Oscar, Avril, Scoop and Rose. Sadly, Rose wasn't listening, as the others walked to the lift, Rose stayed at Tom's side. "Come on! You can't be dead!" she said, tears dropping. Frank frowned and placed his hand on Rose's shoulder before saying "Rose, he'll be fine. Just give him time."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?" snapped Rose, looking at Frank, who started backing away. "HE WAS SHOT THROUGH THE HEARTS!"

"Rose, calm down." said Blane, frowning. "I haven't seen you like this since thing-y died. You know, your calculator."

"SHUT UP!" snapped Rose, looking at Blane, her eyes puffy and bloodshot. Daisy walked over to Rose and said "Rose, he'll be fine. He can survive anything."

"Remember that explosion back in Year Seven?" asked Lenny, smiling. "He survived that, and he was right in the middle of the explosion." Frank smiled, and left them to it. He had some work to do of his own.

* * *

An hour later, nothing had changed. Tom was still dead, and showing no signs of waking up anytime soon. Rose still hadn't left his side, and both Daisy and Blane were worried. About Tom and Rose. "I hope he wakes up sometime soon." said Blane, frowning. Daisy nodded and said "I know, I'm worried about Rose though."

"Yeah, she's not been like this since..." said Blane, frowning. "I can't remember the last time she was like this."

* * *

Half an hour later, a big bang was heard from the lift. "Get into the position." said Blane, standing infront of the lift. It opened and Saxon stepped out of it. Daisy and Blane were stood in the ready position. "It's you." said Saxon, frowning. "I was hoping to be alone."

"So you could finish him off?" snapped Rose, standing up. Saxon smirked and said "Hello again Rose. He always did like saving the smart ones."

"SHUT UP!" snapped Rose, lunching herself at him. Only to get stopped by Blane and Daisy. "What do you want?" asked Blane, looking at Saxon. He let out an evil laugh and a voice behind them said "Χάσατε μου."

"Actually, no. I didn't." said Saxon, as the others turned round. Tom Smith was sat up on the table, a stern expression on his face. "I knew you would be here, Saxon." he said, jumping down from the table. He walked in front of Saxon, and looked him in the eye. "Why do you think you got in?"

"Because the protectors are useless?" asked Saxon, with a smirk. Tom shook his head and said "Lenny and Frank aren't useless."

"Then why did I get in?"

"I let you in." said Tom, smiling. "I knew you wouldn't shoot Rose, so I made you shoot me instead. Just to get here."

"You planned this?" snapped Rose, looking at Tom. He winced and Rose continued "YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD US!"

"You trust me, right?" said Tom, with a smile. Rose looked at Tom and said "NO!" before storming out. Tom frowned, while Daisy and Blane ran off to find Rose. After giving Tom a dirty look. Saxon laughed and said "Trouble in the ranks, I see."

"Shut up, Saxon." said Tom, looking at him. "And listen to me."

**And that's the end of the chapter, the next one will be here soon. :)**

**In which the Grand Master's scheme is revealed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**World O' Terror**

Rose took a seat on the field at the school. Her eyes were stung with tears, and her hair was everywhere. She heard footsteps and looked up to find Oscar and Carrie walking over to her. "Are you alright?" asked Carrie, taking a seat next to her. Rose looked at her friend and said "I'm fine."

"You're not." said Oscar, sitting the other side of Rose. "We've been friends for long enough, we know when you're fine."

"Fine." said Rose, letting out a weak smile. Oscar and Carrie frowned, just as a explosion caught their attention. "What was that?" asked Oscar, jumping up. He looked at a pile of smoke rising from the other side of the school, and frowned. "Avril was in there!" he said, running towards the explosion. Carrie shouted after him "OSCAR! No!" but he wasn't listening. He was too far away. Rose and Carrie sighed, just as Daisy and Blane joined them. "What was that?" asked Daisy, looking at Rose and Carrie. They shrugged and Carrie said "Oscar's ran into it though, we have to help him." The four nodded and ran off towards the source of the explosion.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tom and Saxon were still in the base. However, Tom was tied to a chair while Saxon was watching the aftermath of the explosion. "You thought better then to trust me, Smith." he said, with an evil laugh. Tom frowned, and started wiggling on the ropes. "And you aren't thinking straight. The Grand Master won't do what you want. He has his own agenda." said Tom, with a frown.

"Listen, Smith." said Saxon, turning to face Tom. "I'm the more experienced one of us. Try and escape from that rope." Tom stood up and the rope slid to his feet. "Already done it." he said, seriously. "NOW GET OUT!"

"MAKE ME!" said Saxon, smirking. Tom looked at him sternly, and pulled out his sword. "GO!" he shouted. Saxon gulped, lent on the computer, and ran into the lift. Tom looked at the lift, confused. But his look soon changed, when the alarms started blaring. "Oh great, Saxon outsmarted me, again!" he said, to noone in particular. He turned to the computer's and started typing.

* * *

At the site of the explosion, Oscar, Carrie, Daisy, Blane, Rose and Snoop were looking through the rubble, two people were missing. And Avril was one of them. The other, sadly, was Frank. Lenny looked on, as Tom ran up to them. "What's the matter?" he asked, confused. Lenny frowned and said "Frank and Avril are missing."

"Daisy, you still my watch, right?" asked Tom, looking at Daisy, who stopped digging and looked up. She dug in her pockets and pulled out his watch. He smiled and she threw it to him. He caught it, and pressed a button it. "They aren't here anymore." he said, after a few minutes. "They're about 10 miles north-east."

"How do you kn..." asked Rose, walking towards him. He showed her the watch and she said "Oh, fair enough." He nodded, and turned to Lenny. "Alright, Lenny, get everybody out of the school." he said, urgent. "The base is in self-destruct mode. Saxon is a smart idiot."

"He set the base to self-destruct?" asked Carrie, angry. "He'll pay for that."

"This is the only place I can call home." said Oscar, looking at Tom. He smiled and said "It's alright, I've managed to make it less of an explosion. It won't destroy the whole school."

"This time." said Daisy, annoyed. "You let this happen last time!"

"Listen, Daisy, I know. I accidentally set it off last time." said Tom, frowning. "I tried to stop it, but I couldn't. I'm sorry, I failed that time. This time, I won't!" She nodded, and he threw Rose his watch. "Rose, take the team and rescue Avril and Frank. You can do it."

"What are you going to do?" she asked, confused. He let out a solemn smile and said "I'm going to save the base, or die trying." Rose walked over and pulled him into a kiss. Lenny walked off, while the others watched on. Snoop looking jealous. Tom pulled away, and said "I have a wife."

"Good luck." said Rose, smiling, and ignoring Tom's last sentence. He smiled and ran off into the school, back to the exploding base.

* * *

Lenny ran into the hall, where everybody was sat. The first explosion had rocked the whole school, and classes had been moved into the hall. "EVERYBODY OUT!" shouted Lenny, walking in. "The explosion has made the school unsafe."  
"Bicknall?" asked Mr Flatley, confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah, Mr F," he said, with a smile. "Mr London called me. He had a family crisis."

"Oh, it's good to see you again." replied the headmaster, with a smile. "But what do you mean by the explosion making the school unsafe?"

"Health and safety, isn't it?" said Lenny, with a slight smile. Mr Flatley looked around and said "Is the school going to explode again?"

"AGAIN?" asked Mrs King, walking over to the two. "It's blown up before?"

"Yeah, last time that Tom was here." replied Mr Flatley. Mrs King frowned, and said "And you let him back in? He could be planning on blowing it up again!"

"Not this time." said Lenny, under his breath. Mrs King looked at him and said "And where is Mr London."

"Family crisis." replied Lenny, looking at Mrs King. "Now, if you would just like to follow me outside. This whole building is unsafe." Mrs King rolled her eyes and said "Fine. But if the school blows up, I hope that Tom dies with it."

"I wouldn't be surprised." said Lenny, to himself, while leading the pupils and teachers out of the school.

* * *

At the same time, Tom was sat at the M.I.9 computer, typing away. "Come on!" he was saying to himself, before sighing. "It's times like this you need a super genius. Shame I don't have time to collect Aunt Sarah and Luke." He looked round, and realised he was talking to himself. He sighed, and quickly turned his attention back to the computer. 5 minutes before the base blew. He wasn't going to do it.

* * *

Meanwhile, 10 miles north-east, the six M.I.9 agents were sneaking into a warehouse. "Alright, Blane, Snoop and Carrie, you go left, I'm picking up Frank's DNA patterns." said Rose, looking at the watch. "Oscar, Daisy and I will go right, Avril's there."

"Why are they in different places?" asked Blane, confused. "Doesn't SKUL usually just lock up it's prisoners together?"

"Yeah, unless it's a trap." said Oscar, looking around. "They want us to split up."

"Or they want us thinking it's a trap so that we don't spilt up." said Snoop, nodding. Rose looked at Daisy and Carrie, who were frowning. "Any ideas, Carrie, Daisy." she asked, looking at her two friends. Carrie looked up and said "We shouldn't split up."

"Yeah, they'll be expecting us to split up." added Daisy, smiling. Rose nodded and said "That's sorted then, we'll go after Avril, together."

"Why Avril?" asked Blane, confused. Oscar smiled and said "Because Frank can look after himself." The other five smiled, and they all ran off to the right.

* * *

They arrived at the room where Avril was, and the doors shut behind them. They looked at each other, then Blane and Carrie tried the doors, they were locked. Tightly. They sighed, and started looking around. "Where is she?" asked Oscar, angry. Rose sighed, and looked the watch. "Guys, we're not alone." she said, frowning. Just as a set of doors at the other side of the room burst open. The Grand Master walked through, with General Flopsy in his arms and Avril walking beside him, handcuffed. "Grand Master!" snapped Oscar, angry. He let out a smirk behind the cloth and said "Ah, Agent Dixon-Halliday."

"What do you want?" asked Blane, standing in the ready position, with Daisy and Carrie standing beside him. The Grand Master let out a laugh and said "Oh, you're quick to judge."

"Yeah, well, when you're always up to something evil, you learn to act first." said Carrie, looking at the Grand Master. He laughed, and said "Oh, you crack me up." before turning to Avril. "Your friend here makes a perfect pet, doesn't she General Flopsy."

"Stop talking about our friend like that!" snapped Rose, standing up. She looked round, seriously hoping Tom would burst in soon. The Grand Master laughed again and said "Oh, your Time Lord friend won't be able to help you. He's up to his neck saving your base." He knew about Tom. And about the base about to explode. "If I were you, I would just give up. You've lost."

"NO WAY!" shouted Daisy, angry. "We're M.I.9, we don't give up!"

"He's right." said Oscar, frowning. "We've lost."

* * *

However, over at Saint Hopes, Lenny was stood in the field with Mr Flatley, Mrs King and the rest of the school. "Should we send the kids home, Bicknall?" asked Mr Flatley. Lenny shook his head and said "Oh no, Mr F, it'll be fine."

"Good good." said Mr Flatley, just as the ground started shaking. "EARTHQUAKE!" he shouted, panicking. Lenny frowned, the base was gone.

* * *

"The deed is done." said Saxon, walking into the room with the M.I.9 agents and the Grand Master in. "Smith is dead."

"The base is gone?" asked the Grand Master, smiling. Saxon nodded, and Rose found tears rolling from her eyes. Tom was dead, the worst news she had heard in years. The Grand Master laughed evilly, and then ordered for Saxon to be removed from the room, by force if necessary. Saxon looked over to the M.I.9 agents, and frowned. Just as a flash of light filled the room. Saxon let out a big grin. "You know what, Grand Master, I knew you would double-cross me. You just wanted the one person who could stop you, dead." he said, as the light solidified into the shape of a person. "And I tricked you. Smith was never dead, he can't die!"

"WHAT?" boomed the Grand Master. "I was conned?"

"By my worst enemy." said Tom Smith, standing there in torn clothing, weirdly, his black jacket was still fine. "You see, Grand Master, there's a reason why he's my greatest enemy." Tom turned to face Rose, Oscar, Carrie, Avril, Daisy, Blane and Snoop with a smile. "Did you miss me?" Rose laughed and pulled him into a hug. "NEVER do that again." she said, sternly. Tom laughed and nodded, before walking over to the Grand Master. "You see, I know your plan. Saxon told me."

"Drat." said the Grand Master, frowning. Tom stood over him with a stern expression on his face. "Let my friends go, or else." he said, taking a gun out of his pocket. He aimed at the Grand Master, who stood up. And let out a big laugh. "As if you'll use that!" he said, laughing. Tom set his gaze on the Grand Master, then throw the gun away. "You're right." said Tom, with a stern expression. "BUT I have got M.I.9 on their way. So unless you want to be caught, I'd leave... RIGHT NOW!" The Grand Master took one look at him, and said "You're ruthless."

"Tell that to Ares." replied Tom, sternly. "LEAVE!" The Grand Master made a hasty retreat. And Saxon smiled, before walking over to Tom. "Thanks." said Saxon, smiling. Tom grinned and said "That's the only time I'm helping you."

"So, that was just a ploy to get the Grand Master to stop what he was doing?" asked Rose, confused. "The whole thing?"

"Not the whole thing. Since Saxon shot me through the hearts." replied Tom, smiling. "Come on, we better get back to Saint Hopes."

"What about Frank?" asked Carrie, looking straight at Tom. He grinned and said "Allons-y!"

* * *

They grabbed Frank and brought him back to Saint Hopes. "What about the base?" asked Rose, confused. "Was that real, or not?"

"It was real. But the explosion wasn't." said Tom, smiling. "Your base is still standing."

"Shame the same can't be said about your clothes." said Daisy, smiling. Tom laughed and said "Don't worry, I'm off to America soon. I'll just borrow some clothes from some of my cabin-family."

"You can't stay?" asked Oscar, frowning. Tom shook his head and said "Sorry, I can't stay. I've got other duties. And it's nearly the Summer Holidays, I've got to spend two weeks at the camp."

"Camp?" asked Rose, confused. "You go to camp?"

"Sadly, it's a requirement for 25% of me." said Tom, frowning. "I would much rather stay here with you lot, it's much better company." He let out a laugh, and Lenny walked over to them. He said "Actually, Tom, you can't go anywhere yet. M.I.9 need to speak to you."

"Oh great." he said, rolling his eyes. "I guess Stark'll be de-briefing us." Lenny nodded and Tom typed something into his watch. "Alright, hold on." he said, as the group looked at him. They placed their hands on the watch, and Tom pressed the button. They disappeared. Just before Mr Flatley walked out shouting "Bicknall? Are you here?"

* * *

They landed in the M.I.9 briefing room, where Agent Stark was standing behind a desk. "Don't do that again!" he barked, looking at Tom. Tom smiled and said "I'm sorry for scaring you." which made Rose, Carrie and Oscar laugh. "Zip it!" snapped Stark, looking at the three agents. "Alright, Agent Smith..."

"Just Tom. I'm not an agent here." replied Tom, with a smirk. Stark growled and suddenly noticed Daisy, Blane and Lenny standing at the side of the room. "WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE?" he snapped, aimed at Tom, more than anything. Tom stared at Stark and said "We needed help, they were in Ridgeton, I put two and two together..."

"Without asking me!" snapped Stark, angry. Tom just shrugged and said "I'm M.I.10, I don't need anybody's permission. Not anymore."

"That's true, Agent Stark." came a new voice. From the doorway. They all turned to face the door, and found the Head of M.I.9, Francine Jones, stood there. Smiling. "M.I.10 have full responsibility on missions involving M.I.10 agents."

"So there." said Tom, smirking. "Can we wrap this up, please. I need to drop Lenny, Blane and Daisy back in Ridgeton. Then head to America. Busy life, that's me. Barely have enough time with Amy and Katie now." Stark frowned and said "Fine." before standing up. "Well done agents, you've done a great job. Keep it up." He walked out of the room, muttering to himself. Tom smiled and turned to Lenny, Daisy and Blane. "Come on you three, it's time you went back to your job."

"Which is?" asked Frank, confused. "Since you don't work for M.I.9 anymore."

"Ah, well, spoilers." said Blane, smiling. Tom rolled his eyes and said "I knew I shouldn't have introduced you two to River!"

"So, what is it that you do?" asked Rose, confused. Tom smiled and replied "They work for me."

"They're M.I.10?" asked Frank, frowning. Daisy and Blane nodded, and Lenny replied "Yeah, after you lot fired us, Tom took us in."

"I don't why you fired them though, they're great agents." said Tom, smiling. Just as Francine said "Tom, they endangered the organisation."

"Ah, but Francine..." said Tom, turning to Francine. "I don't think they actually did endanger M.I.9. If I recall correctly, their last M.I.9 mission was a success. The world was saved from that asteroid."

"You know about that mission?" asked Rose, confused. Tom let out a smile and said "I'm M.I.10, we get all the world's documents." then shook his head and added "Anyway, from what Lenny tells me, it was Daisy and Blane's quick thinking that saved the day."

"And Rose's." added Blane, smiling. Rose blushed. Tom nodded and said "See, Francine, I don't see why you fired them!" Francine looked at him and said "Well, your mission is over. You don't have the right to stay here anymore. M.I.10 isn't welcome."

"Excuse me, Francine, I'm sure your daughter would disagree." replied Tom, with a frown. He turned round and said "Come on you three, I know when we're not wanted." They placed their hands on the vortex manipulator, and disappeared in a flash of light. Rose looked at the spot for a moment, then Frank said "You lot better get back to the school. I'm pretty sure you've still got lessons to do." The others sighed, and walked out the room followed by Frank and Francine.

**THE END!**


End file.
